Alien Sparkles
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: This fic features: how badass Olivier is at the age of ten, how smooth Roy tries to be, and where those Armstrong sparkles came from. This is also cracky. Rated T out of habit... enjoy!


_**A/N**: So, somewhat recently, I dreamt that I was abducted by aliens and don't remember ANYTHING that happened between them taking me and being back where I was (some random room). And what do I decide to do about this? Make my second FMA fic. Makes sense, right? Right? Meh._

_**Warnings**: This is quite cracky, OOCness, oh and aliens too. And Armstrongs. And the possible origin of sparkles… and an additional character. Just because. And a very persistent lovesick puppy *nods* _

_**Random Notes**: I'm aware that I have no idea what their ages are… please forgive my blatant age bending? Also, I don't know the parents' names either. I'm just going to call them Father Armstrong and Mother Armstrong XD … I'm so uninformed T.T_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA…_

**(On the Armstrong Estate)**

It was a typical day for the Armstrong family. Father and Mother Armstrong proudly watched their children fighting each other. Or rather, Father Armstrong watched his eldest two children fighting with manly tears streaming down his face. Alex Louis Armstrong and Olivier Mira Armstrong were fighting over control of the Armstrong size water fountain directly in front of the main entrance.

For the time being anyway. The eight year old Alex knew he wouldn't beat his ten year old sister in the duel, but he had to try, otherwise he'd taint the honor that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! He may have still been a child, but he has always taken his family honor most seriously!

Olivier only needed five minutes to beat her pansy of a brother out of the water fountain. She was gaining control of the Armstrong mansion, one asset at a time. She was indeed the toughest Armstrong of this generation. She sheathed her sword upon her brother's reluctant surrender.

**(Right Outside the Armstrong Estate)**

Eight year old Roy Mustang grinned widely. He somehow managed to persuade his awesome mother, Madame Christmas, to let him see Olivier Mira Armstrong, the most loveliest girl in the world!

"Careful dear, if you make her angry, she will hurt you," Madame Christmas warned.

"Don't worry, she'd never get mad at me, because I'm too adorable to get angry at!" Young Mustang proclaimed confidently.

With that thought in mind, he strolled right up to the freakishly large estate, searching for his princess. There's no way she'd turn _him_ down, right?

_Not a chance. I just gotta put on the charm, and she'll be all over me!_ Roy's optimistic yet naïve grin only grew as he spotted her: his princess was facing him, and her luscious hair was flowing every which way from the wind.

And he _loved_ it.

"Ahh! Roy Mustang! HOW DELIGHTFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Alex flexed his eight year old biceps with excitement. "IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME MY GOOD FRIEND!"

Roy sighed. Alex really was too excited for his own good. Roy hoped he would grow out of it someday. And besides, Alex isn't the reason why he's gracing the Armstrongs with his glorious presence.

"Mustang. What are you doing here, you sniveling idiot?" Olivier growled out He may be two years younger than her, but she knows all she needs to about _him_, and she doesn't plan on giving him what he wants.

"Ah, beautiful maiden, I'm here to see you!"

"Not interested." Olivier snorted. "Besides, you'd be better suited hanging around Alex, for both of you are simpering cowards."

Roy gulped nervously. This would be much harder than he thought. But he most certainly will not give up!

Alex frowned in confusion. Why does sister always insult him so? But at least she sees how well Roy and himself work together. They'd be the best of friends even!

"But I came here to ask you to marry me!" Roy smiled brightly, unaware of his impending doom.

Olivier growled, deep within her throat. How dare this weakling even _think_ he could say such a thing? She unsheathed her trusty sword and pointed it at Roy's throat in one fluid, practiced movement. "I am _**nobody's**_ to have. I belong to _me_, and only me. No one else. Got it?" She held the tip even closer to his throat.

Seeing that he was inches away from possibly losing his life, little Roy panicked. "I never said that! I could never dream of owning a beauty such as yourself! Pl-please don't kill me!"

"You think sweet-talking me will save you? Think again!"

"Sweet goddess, spare me!" Roy squeaked in a very un-manly matter. "You and I both know I'd never own _you_! In fact, it'd be the other way around! Please, if you let me live, I shall be your humble servant!"

Slowly, she pulled her sword back, but only an inch. Olivier frowned. If he meant it… could it possibly benefit her? Her calculating gaze landed on her sorry excuse of a brother. _Mustang could keep him occupied, so that he leaves _me_ alone… and vice versa._

"Fine. I accept, Mustang. You will be my servant, and you shall do whatever I command of you," she spoke calmly, but very seriously.

"Y-yes! Of course!" Roy sputtered.

"First and foremost, you are to be with Alex when you are here, and leave me alone."

"But I-"

Olivier shoved her sword in his face.

"Okay… if you insist, my princess!" Roy replied quickly before running off towards Alex.

Unfortunately for Alex, Roy, and mostly Olivier, he never made it to Alex.

A flying saucer zoomed in out of nowhere and hovered right above the entire Armstrong estate.

The three kids, plus Mother and Father Armstrong, and little Catherine were severely blinded for a few moments. Next thing any of them knew, they were in an unfamiliar, dark location.

And restrained.

Roy came to on what felt like an operating table with funny shaped buttons on it. He tried to sit up, but realized he was held down somehow. He also realized he was the last of the bunch to wake up. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Olivier replied monotonously. "But I will find out." She half-smiled. "Servant! Find out what is going on! Now!"

Roy nodded. "Right!" He then began to shout. "Excuse me! Can anyone hear me! What's going on? What do you want with us!"

Everyone, even Olivier, gasped in surprise when their answer was laughter. However, the laugh didn't sound normal at all. It didn't even sound… human. What could it be?

"Silly humans, always so full of questions and demands," a multitude of voices commented once the laughter ceased. "Everyone on the ship can hear you, even your thoughts, so don't bother trying to escape. You will stay on this ship until we're done with you!"

Silence.

"Well, that's just _great_. I don't suppose any of _you_ have a plan," Olivier growled out. Why do the most inconvenient things happen when she's around the most incompetent people?

Roy and Alex found her very scary right now. Even more so than usual, which they didn't think was possible. Then again, neither had been in a pitch black room with her before.

"What'll we do now?" Little Catherine asked quietly and sweetly.

Before anyone could answer the toddler, the door opened. Instead of a person entering the room, there were sparkles. And lots of them.

"Surprise," the multitude of voices spoke. "I am here."

"Wha-where?" Roy craned his neck as far as he could, but it was no use. All he could see were those stupid sparkles.

"Right here," it-they?- drawled, "or are you blind? You are all looking at me."

"Oooh," Catherine giggled softly, "the sparklies are talkin' to us!"

"That is correct, little one. However, you should be afraid of me." The multitude of voices abruptly exclaimed.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because I am going to take over your world's people, starting with all of _you_!"

"Yay! I'm gonna be all sparkly!" Catherine laughed cutely.

"Over my dead body," Olivier hissed and glared.

It laughed heartily. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you, little girl? You'll have to do better than that!"

Even as restrained as she was, Olivier had no difficulty accessing her trusty sword. "Let me go," she said lowly.

"Hey, what about us?" Roy whined.

She thought it over. "Do what you like with them. But whatever that is, I want no part of it. Understood?" She hated that she has resorted to threatening of bunch of damn sissy sparkles, but Olivier will do what is necessary to save herself.

"But I have many sparkles to give out!"

"My brother is a sissy; give him double. It will suit the pansy."

Alex lit up. "So you do think of me, dear sister! My heart is overcome with the joy that has been passed down-"

"Yeah, whatever, shut up." Olivier interrupted her brother. "Now let me go."

"Very well. Once I take over the others, all of you will be back home, with no memory of this place whatsoever, nor how you acquired these sparkles." The sparkles exploded into many colors, and attached themselves to Father Armstrong, Mother Armstrong, Catherine, Alex, and even Roy. However, all of the sparkles were very careful to avoid Olivier.

Roy's sparkles were absorbed almost immediately after attaching to him. Father and Mother Armstrongs' sparkles were absorbed shortly after, as were Catherine's sparkles.

Alex's were visible for a very long time, then they finally started disappearing one at a time.

The whole process took an agonizing ten minutes.

Then, they were finally back home, Roy included.

Roy blinked. "Did something happen? I've got a weird feeling, but I can't remember…"

"Me neither, but I have never felt MORE MAGNIFICENT!" Alex bellowed while flexing.

_They really don't remember?___Olivier couldn't help but wonder. _Works for me_.

Father Armstrong spoke for the first time since Roy showed up. "Olivier, your mother and I shall go and take an invigorating nap!"

Mother Armstrong smiled slightly. "Don't kill anyone dear," she turned to her youngest, "Catherine, are you coming inside with us?"

"No momma, I wanna play with them!" Catherine responded shyly, and with what looked like some sparkles around her tiny frame.

Olivier blinked. Was her youngest sister actually _sparkling_? She swore her parents sparkled a bit as well, but perhaps she is going mad from being around all these insolent people.

"Not to worry Catherine, you can play with Roy and me!" Alex announced while many pink and orange sparkles danced all around him.

The oldest sibling sighed. _I suppose all that crap really _did _happen…_"

Roy suddenly strode up to Olivier with renewed confidence. "Olivier, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he proposed very smoothly.

Olivier narrowed her eyes to mere slits. As if his proposal wasn't bad enough, Mustang was sparkling like an egotistical bastard as well.

"Not a chance Mustang. Go crawl in a hole and die."

"Only if you keep me company, my goddess!" Roy replied enthusiastically. And with more sparkles this time.

Growling, Olivier did the first thing she could think of; she kicked him right across town, coincidentally just in front of his home.

Roy grinned. He knew, despite the rough treatment, his princess was coming around.

He was all sparkles as he went into his house. "I'm home!"

"Oh, so early?" Madame Christmas inquired.

"Yes, Olivier offered me a lift home," he answered giddily.

"How nice!"

**(Back at the Armstrong Estate)**

Meanwhile, Olivier had locked herself in her room, desperately trying to avoid all the demon sparkles from her family. For the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of something.

It didn't take long for Alex to climb up to her window, in all his sparkling glory.

Olivier screamed.

**(Time Warp Some Twenty Years Later)**

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Are-are you serious? You actually asked _the_ Major General to _marry_ you? And you're still alive?"

"Shut it, Fullmetal. I was only eight, and it seemed like a very good idea at the time…"

The door flew open. "The only reason I kept him alive is because Mustang is my servant. It was even his suggestion. Isn't that right?"

Mustange stuttered his reply, Edward snickered loudly, and Major General Armstrong left the room.

"Y-you're her servant! That's just priceless!"

Roy's stuttering ceased. He raised his hand into his snapping position. "I told you to shut it Fullmetal."

Roy snapped.

_**A/N**: I don't really know what to say. I was possessed very late last night and was writing this until 2 this morning. Also, I have some cold or something, so maybe that made this weirder…_

_Anyway, kudos to you if you got through this fic! You get… PIE. AND CAKE! AND I'LL EVEN SHARE MY CHOCOLATE! D:_

_Peace and love! :D_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
